Sword Is Life
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kisah yang menceritakan tentang player pemain game MMORPG SAO (Sword art Online) yang terjebak dalam dunia virtual dan harus menyelesaikan game agar bisa keluar dari game tersebut. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Bad summary! Happy read!
1. Chapter 1

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Innocence (Eir Aoi)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.**

 **.Sword Art Online Belong's Reki Kawahara.**

 **ソード アート** **·** **オ ンライン**

 **.SAO.**

 **.NARUTO.**

 _Note: Author mengambil alur cerita didunia SAO dan juga mengambil beberapa jenis monster dan type sword dari game Final fantasy XII ,jadi jika ada readers yang susah memahami alur cerita maka maaf untuk semuanya._

 _ **Summary**_ _: Dunai fantasy dalam game Online berbasis MMORPG yang digemari oleh banyak kalangan didunia dan sudah banyak dimainkan oleh ribuan kalangan melalui media PC dengan grafik 2 dimensi, namun suatu masa atau lebih tepatnya tahun 2022 dimana ada seorang ilmuan jenius dijepang yang telah menciptakan suatu jaringan game Online MMORPG/Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan dengan grafik 4 dimensi seperti halnya dunia nyata yang bisa digunakan dengan menciptakan Nerve Gear yang sudah disebarkan diseluruh penjuru jepang namun tanpa diketahui oleh banyak kalangan dan hanya diketahui oleh pencipta game tersebut bahwa dibalik peluncuran game Online yang berjudul 'Sword Art Online' itu terdapat tujuan besar terhadap jutaan player yang sudah memasuki dunia virtual SAO dengan menggunakan sebuah alat menyerupai helm yang disambungkan ke PC dan mengontrol seluruh syaraf otak agar bisa terhubung dengan server utama._

 _Bagaimanakah kisah dunia SAO?_

 _ **.HAPPY READ.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I**

 _(Welcome to Sword art online)_

-Tokyo-

04'30 Pm

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan bawahan jeans sedang berjalan pelan sambil memasuki halaman rumah yang akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu rumah tersebut kemudian membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

Cklek!

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Onii-chan!"

Pria pirang yang baru memasuki rumah itu kemudian mengucapkan salam yang langsung dibalas oleh seorang gadis yang seperti kembarannya namun hanya berbeda gender, kemudian pria tersebut melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tengah dan duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia diruang tersebut diikuti oleh sang adik yang juga duduk disampingnya.

 **Naruto POV:**

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan yang berada disampingku ini adalah adiku terimut Naruko Uzumaki, aku seorang pekerja di perusahaan Game terkenal _Square Enix_ yang termasuk salah satu perusahaan game yang paling besar ikut andil didalam game SAO Online yang aku beli ini dan juga adik imutku ini masih bersekolah serta mempunyai sifat berkebalikan dari aku, jika aku menyukai dan tergila gila dengan namanya Game sedangkan adikku ini sangat membenci game entah karena apa dan saat kutanyai perihal yang membuat dirinya tidak menyukai game, aku hanya mendapat jawaban bahwa bermain game itu membuat kita malas dan melupakan keluarga.

Ok perkataan terakhirnya sebenarnya menyinggungku karena selama ini aku selalu bekerja Peniliti atau mencoba game sebelum diluncurkan dipasaran atau lebih tepatnya aku bekerja di Square enix sebagai staf GM (Game master) / Beta , namun karena pandangan adikku yang menilaiku sering bekerja/Bermain game hampir setiap harinya dan pulang larut malam kecuali hari tertentu membuat dirinya membenci hal yang bernama game dan membuatku menghela nafas perlahan.

 **Naruto POV end!**

Naruto yang sekarang sedang duduk diruang tengah hampir 10 menit kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya namun sebelum melangkah pergi dirinya sempat menatap adiknya yang sedang asyik menonton sebuah acara Salah satu station TV jepang.

"Naruko, Nii-chan akan bekerja, kalau mau makan tinggal ambil dikulkas" Ucap Naruto yang menatap Naruko lembut dan hanya dibalas lambaian tangan, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

Cklek!

Suara Naruto yang membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan, kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah menuju satu satunya PC yang dirinya punya kemudian menekan tombol power untuk menghidupkannya, sehabis itu dirinya mendudukan diri diatas kasur sambil mengambil bungkusan berisi game yang akan ia coba untuk menguji apakah game tersebut terdapat kecacatan atau tidak.

"Dunia Virtualkah?" Desis Naruto pelan saat melihat bungkus label yang tercetak pada pack Nerve Gear, kemudian Naruto membuka pack tersebut dan menancapkan sebuah kabel pada PCnya yang terhubung pada helm Nerve Gear dan tak lupa dirinya juga sudah memasukan CD game SAO pada PCnya.

"Bersiap untuk berpetualang" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil kemudian memasang Helm Nerve Gear dikepalanya dan menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sambil mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Link Star!"

" _Silahkan beri nama Avatar anda"_

"Naruto"

 _"process Prototipe I Active"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Process Link Active"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Process Protipe II Active"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Waiting To Sword Art Online"_

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_

 _"Welcome"_

 **"Sword art Online"**

Naruto yang sudah merasakan proses Nerve gear berhasil kemudian langsung terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat keindahan dunia virtual yang tersaji didepan matanya saat ini dimana dirinya sekarang dapat melihat hamparan rumput luas serta sebuah bangunan raksasa yang mengawang diangkasa dan baru kali dirinya melihat keindahan sebuah game yang sangat menawan seperti ini bahkan dari ribuan game yang telah ia coba hanya game ini yang langsung memegang rekor no 1 dalam benaknya.

"Sugoi" Desis Naruto merentangkan kedua tanganya sambil menghirup udara menikmati suasana daerah padang rumput tersebut dalam tenang namun ketenangannya buyar ketika melihat seorang pria bersurai hitam atau player lainya mendekat kearahnya.

"Yo!" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat pria yang mendekatinya itu berhenti beberapa meter dihadapanya, sedangkan pria yang disapa oleh Naruto itu hanya menatap Naruto kalem kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai respon atas sapaan yang Naruto keluarkan beberapa saat lalu.

"Konnichiwa" Balas pemuda tersebut ramah dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Naruto kemudian menepuk nepuk tempat kosong yang berada disebelahnya menyuruh pria tersebut untuk duduk disampingnya dan kemudian dituruti oleh pria tersebut yang sekarang sedang duduk disamping Naruto.

"perkenalkan namaku Naruto" Ucap Naruto mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tanganya, sedangkan pria yang berada sampingnya hanya menatap Naruto beberapa saat kemudian membalas uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kirito, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Naruto" Balas Pria yang bernama Kirito itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruto dan Kirito yang sudah berkenalan kemudian hanya diam tanpa ada yang ingin memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu sampai tak terasa bahwa langit dalam dunia SAO itu mulai berwarna jingga menandakan sudah mulai mendekati malam dan akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sambil memandang Kirito yang masih memandang langit dalam diam.

"Nee Kirito? Apakah kau masih bisa bermain untuk waktu beberapa saat?" Tanya Naruto membuat Kirito menoleh menatap dirinya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku mempunyai waktu banyak Naruto, ada apa?" Balas Kirito yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya sambil merengganggkan tubuhnya yang terasa kram karena hampir tiga jam duduk sambil menikmati dunia barunya ini, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar balasan Kirito barusan kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu temani aku berburu, namun sebelum itu ayo kita kepusat kota untuk melihat perbekalan apa yang bisa kita beli" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Kirito terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, aku juga belum ada melihat pengumuman untuk Quest dari pertama Login digame ini" Balas Kirito sambil berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan didepanya menuju sebuah Kota yang terlihat tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"floating Aincrad kah?" desis Kirito pelan tanpa didengar siapapun namun tanpa disadari dirinya, Naruto yang dapat mendengar kalimatnya barusan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kota utama dilantai I tersebut.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit berjalan Naruto&Kirito telah sampai dikota tersebut dan sekarang dirinya dan juga Kirito sedang berada disebuah toko penjual Weapon untuk membeli pedang yang menurut mereka cocok untuk digunakan berburu habis ini dan sebagai weapon mereka untuk bermain dalam game ini.

"Kurasa pedang ini bagus" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil memegang sebuah pedang berukuran sedang ditanganya dan tanpa disadarinya bahwa Kirito sudah berada disampingnya dan sudah terdapat sebuah pedang dipunggungnya menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah mendapatkan sebuah pedang dari toko tersebut.

"Kurasa pedang tersebut cocok untuk serangan yang lebih cendrung dalam speed" Ucap Kirito dari samping Naruto membuat dirinya kaget karena kemunculan Kirito yang tiba tiba.

"Jangan muncul tiba tiba!" Jerit Naruto kaget namun menghela nafas perlahan, "tapi ketika kau bilang bahwa pedang ini cocok untuk pengguna speed sepertinya dirimu sangat berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini ya Kirito?" sambung Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil yang membuat Kirito tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Haha~ nggak kok Naruto, aku hanya suka dengan game jadi hak seperti ini aku sudah mengetahuinya" Ucap Kirito sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Naruto yang merasa cocok dengan pedang yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Kirito barusan kemudian melangkah menuju sang penjual untuk membelinya.

Naruto yang sudah membeli pedang yang akan ia gunakan dalam game SAO ini kemudian dirinya dan juga Kirito mulai berjalan kembali menuju pedalaman hutan yang terletak tidak jauh dari kota itu karena menurut dirinya baca bersama Kirito dari papan Hunt yang terdapat dibar bahwa daerah hutan didekat gua itu banyak monster level rendah yang mempunyai exp yang cukup banyak dan dari yang ia lihat dari papan hunt bahwa dihutan tersebut terdapat monster sejenis Troll yang bernama Tomata yang bernilai 300.000 gil (Mata uang SAO ane ganti gil) lumayan untuk perbekalan mereka jika dibagi dua dan juga dirinya dan Kirito sekarang sudah saling melakukan Friend list sebagai pertemanan untuk melakukan party (beberapa player game yang menjadi tim) untuk melawan bos atau memasuki Dungeon yang mempunyai level kesulitan hard bahkan very hard.

"Jadi ini hutannya ya?" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian melirik jam digital yang tersedia dibar menu untuk Log out dalam game tersebut, "08'30 masih 2jam aku bermain game ini dari awal" Sambung Naruto kemudian melirik Kirito yang juga memandang hutan dihadapanya ini dalam diam.

Sreek!

Sreek!

Naruto dan Kirito langsung memasang posisi waspada ketika mendengar suara ranting semak semak yang saling bergesekan menghasilkan bunyi pertanda terdapat sesuatu disana yang bergerak dan dengan tajam Naruto memperhatikan semak semak yang masih saling bergerak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kirito bersiaplah, mungkin bisa saja ini monster" Ucap Naruto waspada sambil menggenggam pedangnya erat dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kirito yang juga melakukan hal sama seperti Naruto.

Srek!

Srek!

Naruto dan Kirito semakin waspada ketika kembali mendengar suara pergerakan dari semak semak namun ketika mahluk atau yang Naruto anggap monster itu menampakan diri membuat Naruto sweatdrope dan Kirito yang menghela nafas pelan.

"Ternyata hanya anak babi hutan" Ucap Naruto sweatdrope saat melihat mahluk yang ia kira monster ternyata adalah seekor anak babi hutan ketika melihat bar mahluk didepanya itu bertuliskan _Baby Pig_ dan membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan namun perhatianya teralihkan ketika mendengar perkataan Kirito yang berada disampingnya dan juga sedang memperhatikan Anak Babi hutan tersebut.

"Etto~ Naruto?" Panggil Kirito pelan yang membuat Naruto menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa Kirito?" Balas Naruto dengan tanda tanya yang bermunculan diatas kepalanya sedangkan Kirito hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap anak babi hutan yang masih berada disemak semak beberapa meter dihadapan mereka tersebut.

"Kurasa ada yang aneh Naruto? ,bukankah ukuran anak babi tersebut hampir sama seperti ukuran babi hutan dewasa didunia nyata malah lebih besar ini dan jika anak babi hutan ini bukan tergolong monster dan hanya pelengkap grafik dalam game maka yang monster adalah..." Ucap Kirito panjang lebar dan menghentikan kalimat terakhirnya ketika merasakan tanah yang ia pijak mulai bergetar serta suara pepohonan didalam hutan yang bertumbangan seperti ditabrak sesuatu yang raksasa sedangkan Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya meneteskan keringat dingin ketika merasakan getaran pada tempat yang ia pijak sekarang.

"Kurasa kau benar Kirito, Jika yang monster bukan bayinya maka Monternya adalah.."

Drrt!

Drrt!

Groaaar!

"Induknya!"

Jerit Naruto ketika melihat seekor babi hutan setinggi 4 kaki yang sedang berlari kearah dirinya dan juga Kirito sambil menatap Buas.

"Alihkan perhatianya Kirito aku akan melakukan Double dash untuk menghabisinya" Ucap Naruto yang molempat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan babi tersebut, sedangkan Kirito hanya mengangguk sebagai respon perkataan Naruto barusan, kemudian dirinya melompat kearah babi dan berdiri dihadapanya guna mengalihkan perhatian babi raksasa tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa perhatian babi raksasa tersebut sedang menuju Kirito yang berada dihadapanya kemudian membuat kuda kuda seperti ingin melakukan tebasan dan tiba tiba dengan perlahan pedang Naruto mulai mengeluarkan sinar merah terang dan akhirnya...

 _"Technique Double Dash Active"_

Slaaasshhh!

Pyaar!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto langsung melesat menembus tubuh babi tersebut kemudian menebasnya yang akhirnya membuat Babi tersebut hancur menjadi pacahan cahaya atau Software dan memunculkan papan bar Exp serta Gil yang diterima karena berhasil membunuh monster dihutan tersebut.

"Wow Exp monster tersebut ternyata besar juga" Ucap Naruto pelan ketika melihat levelnya naik sehabis membunuh monster tersebut dan sama halnya seperti Kirito yang juga naik level, kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki hutan tersebut diikuti Kirito untuk menemukan buruan mereka.

"Kurasa buruan kita serang dilihat oleh warga sekitar didaerah gua yang terlet-!"

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Perkataan Kirito terhenti ketika dirinya dan juga Naruto mendengar suara Lonceng dari bangunan utama didaratan tersebut berbunyi menandakan bahwa seluruh player harus berkumpul untuk mendengar hal penting/darurat yang bisa saja Quest, Maintance, atau Server error.

"Lonceng berbunyi? Kurasa ada hal pemberitahuan dari Server utama" Ucap Naruto ketika mendengar suara Lonceng yang berdentang keras keseluruh penjuru daratan tersebut kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah batu berbentuk persegi dari saku celananya dan hal tersebut juga dilakukan oleh Kirito yang memegang sebuah batu berbentuk persegi seperti Naruto.

"Kurasa kita harus kesana Kirito" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kirito yang juga sedang menatapnya dan dibalas anggukan pelan, kemudian tubuh Naruto dan Kirito mulai bercahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang dan akhirnya menghilang.

"Teleport!"

"Teleport!"

Sriing!

Naruto dan Kirito yang sudah berteleport dan muncul dalam aula bangunan utama didaratan tersebut kembali tercengang karena melihat jutaan player lain yang berkumpul disini bagaikan lautan manusia menunggu informasi dari server utama yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul disini.

"game ini telah mendunia dalam waktu sekejap" Desis Naruto pelan sambil melihat lautan manusia yang terkumpul dalam aula tersebut, namun semua orang didalam aula tersebut langsung teralihkan perhatiannya termasuk Naruto dan Kirito ketika mendengar suara _Warning_ yang terdengar berulangkali serta langit langit SAO mulai bermunculan tulisan _Warning_ yang pertama hanya satu kemudian dua,tiga,empat dan terus semakin banyak yang akhirnya langit SAO yang awalnya biru indah berawan sekarang menjadi berwarna merah dengan tulisan _Warning_ memenuhi seluruh langit dan dengan perlahan dari sela sela langit tersebut mulai mengeluarkan cairan seperti darah yang semakin lama semakin banyak membentuk suatu sosok mahluk raksasa yang mengawang dihadapan para jutaan player SAO yang mulai panik tersebut.

"Kerusakan serverkah?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menatap sekelilingnya dimana para player SAO lainya mulai panik dan ingin Log out namun sayangnya dan ajaibnya pilihan Log out yang seharusnya tersedia tepat dibawah pilihan Option di Bar menu telah hilang entah kemana dan membuat seluruh Player SAO tidak dapat Log out dan hal tersebut semakin membuat kepanikan bertambah besar.

 **"Para pemain sekalian! Selamat datang didunia saya!"** Ucap Sosok yang sedang mengawang diudara tersebut membuat Naruto dan Kirito menaikan alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Dunia saya? J-jangan jang-!"

 **"Nama saya adalah Kayaba Akihiko dan saat ini, saya adalah satu satunya yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini"**

Kalimat Naruto terhenti dan shock ketika mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari sosok yang sedang mengawang diudara tersebut yang berarti bahwa seluruh player yang tidak bisa melakukan Log out bukanlah kerusakan server akan tetapi adalah ulah Akihiko Kayaba yang mempunyai tujuan tentang kejadian ini, namun Naruto kembali fokus kearah objek diudara tersebut ketika melihat sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu kembali.

 **"Saya yakin kalian pasti sudah menyadari kalau tombol log out telah hilang dari menu utama, tapi ini bukanlah kerusakan pada Game, namun ini adalah fitur dari Sword Art Online dan Player tidak bisa Log out atas kemauanya sendiri sebab Nerve Gear tidak dapat dihentikan lewat dunia luar dengan kata lain mustahil untuk melarikan diri dari hal ini dan jika hal itu dilakukan"** Ucap Sosok tersebut yang diakhir kalimatnya sempat menghembuskan nafas pelan **"Maka pemancar yang ada didalam Nerve Gear akan memancarkan sinyal gelombang pendek yang kuat lalu menghancurkan otak dan seluruh syaraf kalian yang mengakhiri hidup kalian disini dan didunia nyata"** Sambung sosok tersebut yang membuat seluruh player disana panik.

"Y-yang benar saja!"

"Ini Gila!"

"selamatkan aku!

Suara yang terdengar dari seluruh penjuru aula tersebut bahkan diantara mereka ada yang ingin keluar dari aula namun terhalang oleh sebuah barier transparan yang sepertinya adalah sebuah perangkat lunak yang melindungi daerah tersebut agar tidak ada yang keluar saat pengumuman sedang berlangsung, sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito hanya terdiam sambil terus mendengarkan perkataan dari sosok Kayaba akihiko sang pencipta game SAO ini.

"apa yang ia bicarakan?" Ucap Kirito ketika mendengar perkataan dari sosok Kayaba Akihiko beberapa saat yang lalu dan membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Memang benar, kalau sinyal pemancar itu bekerja seperti Oven Microwave jika penghambatnya dimatikan maka benda itu bisa membakar otak" Jelas Naruto membuat Kirito menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Lalu? Jika kita memotong aliranya? Bukankah itu bekerja?" Tanya Kirito lagi sambil menopang dagunya perlahan dan juga memikirkan bagaimana kedepanya bagi dirinya dan juga Naruto.

"Kurasa tidak Kirito, kau tahukan bahwa Nerve Gear mempunyai baterai cadangan? Dan jika hal itu terjadi maka kejadiannya pun akan sama, namun sebenarnya dibagian bungkus SAO terdapat sebuah peringatan bagi para pemain nam-!" perkataan Naruto kembali terputus ketika Akihiko Kayaba memotong ucapanya atau lebih tepatnya melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya dari perkataanya dan itu kembali membuat seluruh player SAO disana panik.

 **"Sayangnya beberapa teman dan keluarga para pemain menghiraukan peringatan tersebut dan melepaskan Nerve Gear secara sengaja, Hasilnya dua ratus tiga belas pemain keluar dari dunia Aincrad dan juga dari dunia nyata untuk selamanya"** ucap sosok tersebut yang kembali memancing kepanikan dan ketidak percayaan dari para player disana.

"D-dua ratus tiga belas?!"

"T-tidak mungkin! Itu mustahil!"

Teriak beberapa pemain yang berada disana sedangkan player lain kebanyakan menundukan kepala dan juga ada yang menangis sepertinya hal ini adalah sebuah tekanan besar terhadap mereka dan Akihiko Kayaba yang melihat respon para player tersebut kemudian membuat sebuah hologram layar menampakan beberapa berita mancanegara yang memberitakan tentang kasus korban Nerve Gear diseluruh dunia.

 **"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Organisasi pemberitaan diseluruh dunia sedang melaporkan semua ini, termasuk berita kematianya, jadi mulai sekarang kalian bisa meminimalisir bahaya dari melepas Nerve Gear secara sengaja, dan kuharap kalian akan tenang serta berusaha untuk menyelesaikan permainannya"** Jelas Sosok tersebut dan sukses membuat Naruto mendecih karena tidak berhasil menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Cih! Kurasa bukan hanya ini tujuanya" Desis Naruto pelan sambil menatap tajam hologram sosok mahluk yang sedang mengawang diudara tersebut.

 **"Tapi aku ingin agar kalian mengingat ini baik baik bahwa tidak ada lagi cara untuk menghidupkan kembali siapapun didalam game ini, ketika ada pemain yang mencapai point nol maka mereka telah lenyap dari game ini untuk selamanya dan diwaktu bersamaan otak mereka akan dihancurkan oleh Nerve Gear"** dan perkataan kali ini sukses membuat seluruh player disana menjerit ketakutan bahkan Naruto serta Kirito melebarkan matanya sehabis mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sosok Akahiko Kayaba tersebut.

 **"Namun ada satu cara untuk dapat mengeluarkan kalian dari sini yaitu menyelesaikan permainan ini, saat ini kalian berada dilantai terbawah Aincrad (Lantai I) dan jika kalian berhasil melewati setiap lantai serta mengalahkan bos ditiap Lantai yang ada, maka kalian akan naik ke level selanjutnya kemudian kalahkan boss terakhir (Final boss) yang berada dilantai 100 dan jika kalian berhasil mengalahkanya maka permainan ini selesai"** Sambung sosok tersebut yang membuat beberapa jeritan panik yang sempat terdengar menghilang digantikan suara resah khawatir antar player.

"Menyelesaikan sampai lantai 100? Itu mustahil!"

"Ja-jangan mengada ada!"

Suara resah yang terdengar dari beberapa player ketika mendengar bagaimana cara menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari dunia ini, sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam kembali sesaat sehabis mendengar perkataan Akihiko Kayaba tersebut.

"Bahkan Beta Tester pun akan susah bahkan mustahil menyelesaikanya" Desis Naruto datar.

 **"Dan yang terakhir aku telah menambahkan hadiah ketempat penyimpanan barang kalian, silahkan check sendiri."** Ucap sosok tersebut yang membuat seluruh player disana segera membuka bar menu dan memilih arsip penyimpanan dan dalam arsip tersebut terlihat item baru yang telah diberikan oleh sosok tersebut kepada seluruh player SAO.

"Cermin?" Ucap Kirito bertanya tanya ketika melihat item yang diberikan adalah sebuah Cermin, kemudian dirinya mengklik tombol Use terhadap cermin tersebut.

Sringg!

Muncul sebuah cermin berukuran sedang dihadapan Kirito dan kemudian dipegangnya namun tiba tiba seluruh player yang telah menekan tombol Use pada cermin tersebut mulai bercahaya terang termasuk dirinya dan juga Naruto entah karena apa.

Srring!

Sesudah cahaya tersebut menghilang dengan perlahan Kirito membuka matanya dan dirinya dapat melihat banyak perubahan atau keanehan pada setiap player namun tidak sampai beberapa detik dirinya juga shock saat merasakan bahwa tubuh yang ia gunakan bukan avatar melainkan tubuh aslinya seperti didunia nyata.

"Kau baik baik saja Kirito?"

Kirito yang mendengar suara Naruto dari arah sampingnya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali smdan masih sama seperti tadi yang berarti bahwa Naruto menggunakan kriteria tubuh aslinya ketika membuat avatar.

"Aku baik baik saja Naruto" Balas Kirito pelan, "namun bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" sambungnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Pemindaian" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Kirito mendongak menatap dirinya, "Nerve Gear menutupi seluruh kepalamu dengan perangkat sinyal kerapatan tinggi jadi benda tersebut bisa menscan/melihat seperti apa wajah aslimu" sambung Naruto membuat Kirito terdiam sambil mengepalkan genggamannya erat.

"Cih ini akan sangat merepotkan" Desis Kirito pelan sehabis mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

 **"Saat ini, kalian pasti bingung 'Kenapa?' Akihiko Kayaba ilmuan pencipta Sword Art Online dan Nerve Gear melakukan semua ini? Sebab tujuanku telah tercapai!"** Semua player disana kembali terdiam ketika Akihiko Kayaba melanjutkan perkataanya dan menghentikan kalimat akhirnya untuk menghela nafas pelan, **"Aku membuat Sword Art Online untuk suatu tujuan tertentu, Untuk membuat dunia ini dan ambil bagian didalamnya, dan sekarang semuanya sudah terlaksana dan tinggal bagaimana kalian mengakhiri game ini, dan juga ini adalah akhir dari penjelasan peluncuran resmi Sword Art Online, Jadi semoga berhasil para pemain sekalian"** Sambung Akihiko Kayaba yang dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang bagaikan hantu meninggalkan jutaan player dalam aula tersebut dan ajaibnya langit SAO yang semula berwarna merah sudah kembali menjadi langit jingga khas sore hari.

Dan tanpa disadari Naruto yang hanya diam sedari tadi sekarang sedang mengepalkan kedua tanganya erat bahkan Kirito yang berada disampingnya dapat mendengar suara gemeletuk gigi milik Naruto.

"Semua ini nyata, Sijenius yang membuat Nerve Gear dan membuat ruang maya Akihiko Kayaba, aku tahu karena mengaguminya sedari dulu, namun semua yang dia katakan adalah benar! Dan jika aku mati didunia ini maka aku akan benar benar lenyap! Jadi satu satunya jalan adalah..." Desis Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya kuat, "Menjadi kuat dan menyelesaikan permainan ini" Sambung Naruto dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan tidak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi Kirito yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

Tap!

"Mau kemana kau Naruto!?" Ucap Kirito dengan nada yang agak nyaring ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang berada diaula tersebut menuju altar teleport sentinel yang menghubungkan keseluruh lantai level dalam dunia SAO, sedangkan Naruto merasa ada yang memanggilnya kemudian menoleh dan dirinya dapat melihat Kirito sedang melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku akan berjuang dan menyelesaikan permainan ini Kirito! Dan terimakasih atas pertolonganmu selama ini" Ucap Naruto pelan kemudian mulai mengaktifkan crystal teleport namun sebelum dirinya menekan tombol active, dirinya merasakan seseorang menggenggam pergelangannya erat dan saat melihat siapa pelakunya ia dapat melihat tatapan tajam dari iris onix Kirito yang berada tepat dihadapanya.

"Aku juga muak dan ingin menyelesaikan game ini Naruto! Namun percayalah bahwa dirimu sendiri masih belum cukup kuat untuk menyelesaikan game ini" Desis Kirito tajam sambil memegang kerah Naruto, "Jadi jangan naif dan egois! Aku akan membantumu! Meskipun kita akan gagal ditengah namun setidaknya kita pernah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!" sambung Kirito sambil tetap mencengkram kerah Naruto yang sekarang menatapnya datar.

Tep!

"Wakatta, lagipula kurasa berparty denganmu tidak terlalu buruk" Ucap Naruto datar kemudian melepaskan cengkraman Kirito pelan, namun diakhir kalimatnya Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tanganya kearah Kirito yang juga tersenyum kecil ketika melihat dirinya tersenyum.

"Jangan meremehkanku Naruto" Ucap Kirito sambil melangkah menuju samping Naruto dan ditanganya juga memegang crystal teleport seperti halnya Naruto, "Kemana tujuan kita selanjutnya?" sambung Kirito sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Lantai I daerah barat Valley Torbana"

"Teleport"

 **¤TBC¤**

 **ソード アート** **·** **オ ンライン**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Untuk readers yang susah memahami alur cerita, author mohon maaf ^^ , dan rencananya fic ini akan lebih cepet upnya karena ada beberapa anggota/temen yang membantu pembuatan alur cerita Naruto/SAO ini ^^

 _ **.Dont Like Dont Read.**_

END OST: Nevereverland (Nano)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Sword Is Life Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	2. Chapter 2

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Innocence (Eir Aoi)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 _ **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**_

 _ **.Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.**_

 _ **.Sword Art Online Belong's Reki Kawahara.**_

 _ **ソード アート**_ _ **·**_ _ **オ ンライン**_

 **.SAO.**

 **.NARUTO.**

Note: Author mengambil alur cerita didunia SAO dan juga mengambil beberapa jenis monster dan type sword dari game Final fantasy XII ,jadi jika ada readers yang susah memahami alur cerita maka maaf untuk semuanya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary** : Dunai fantasy dalam game Online berbasis MMORPG yang digemari oleh banyak kalangan didunia dan sudah banyak dimainkan oleh ribuan kalangan melalui media PC dengan grafik 2 dimensi, namun suatu masa atau lebih tepatnya tahun 2022 dimana ada seorang ilmuan jenius dijepang yang telah menciptakan suatu jaringan game Online MMORPG/Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan dengan grafik 4 dimensi seperti halnya dunia nyata yang bisa digunakan dengan menciptakan Nerve Gear yang sudah disebarkan diseluruh penjuru jepang namun tanpa diketahui oleh banyak kalangan dan hanya diketahui oleh pencipta game tersebut bahwa dibalik peluncuran game Online yang berjudul 'Sword Art Online' itu terdapat tujuan besar terhadap jutaan player yang sudah memasuki dunia virtual SAO dengan menggunakan sebuah alat menyerupai helm yang disambungkan ke PC dan mengontrol seluruh syaraf otak agar bisa terhubung dengan server utama.

Bagaimanakah kisah dunia SAO?

 **.HAPPY READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter II_

 _(Beater)_

 _.Valley Torbana 12'30 (24-12-2022) Gate I._

 **Naruto POV:**

Sudah satu bulan sejak game SAO dimulai dan pada saat itu sudah hampir 2000 orang telah tewas, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menyelesaikan level lantai I.

Aku adalah seorang pekerja Game dan Beta tetster namun sampai sekarang bahkan aku belum pernah menemukan ruangan boss untuk melangkah menuju level selanjutnya (Lantai II) , dan sampai akhir ini kami semua (Beberapa player SAO) mengadakan rapat untuk bagaimana cara menemukan letak serta mengalahkan boss lantai pertama.

 **.Naruto PoV end.**

Sekarang terlihat disebuah aula tempat kami berkumpul untuk rapat dan juga Kirito yang duduk disampingku sedang memperhatikan rapat ini dengan serius dan sepertinya dirinya juga kesusahan untuk menyelesaikan quest lantai I ini seperti halnya diriku.

Prok!

Prok!

Perhatian Naruto dan Kirito teralihkan ketika mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah tengah aula tersebut dan dapat terlihat disana seorang pria bersurai biru yang sedang menatap semua peserta rapat disana dengan senyuman kecil.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai!" Sorak pria tersebut sambil bersidekap didada, dan semua peserta disana langsung perhatianya tertuju kepada pria bersurai biru tersebut termasuk Naruto dan juga Kirito.

"Terimakasih telah datang dan menghadiri rapat hari ini, perkenalkan namaku Diabel dan Jobku (Type pekerjaan) adalah Knight" Sambung pria yang bernama Diabel tersebut dengan nada semangat namun balasan yang dikeluarkan oleh para player lain malah suara tawa yang menggema diseluruh penjuru.

"Hahaha! Kau bercanda? Tidak ada sistem Job digame ini kan"

"Apa dia mau ngelawak?"

"Kurasa kepalanya habis terbentur"

Suara para player lain yang saling menyahut satu sama lain dan diselingi nada tawa ketika mendengar perkenalan sosok Diabel beberapa saat yang lalu, namun Diabel yang ditertawakan hanya terdiam beberapa saat dan menghiraukan tawa para player lain, kemudian dengan pandangan serius dirinya kembali menatap seluruh player disana dan mau tidak mau membuat seluruh player menjadi sedikit lebih serius karena perubahan hawa atsmosfer dari penuh tawa menjadi hawa serius.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan Party!, Party dalam game bisa diartikan membuat sebuah regu tim kemudian menyerang musuh secara bersama sama, aku mengusulkan rencana ini karena ruangan boss telah ditemukan dan berada diatas menara!" Ucap Diabel serius yang membuat para player lainya tercengang termasuk Naruto dan Kirito karena melihat seseorang player yang berhasil menemukan ruangan boss.

"Ruangan boss?!"

"Yang benar saja?"

Respon player lain sehabis mendengar perkataan Diabel beberapa saat yang lalu, sedangkan Diabel yang melihat reaksi player lain hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengepalkan tanganya erat.

"Kita harus mengalahkan boss, lalu mencapai lantai II dan memberitahu semua orang yang menunggu dilantai awal bahwa kita sanggup mengalahkan game ini! Dan ini semua kita lakukan karena tugas kita untuk mengakhiri game bodoh ini! Benarkan minna!?" Ucap Diabel semangat dan diakhir kalimatnya dirinya menaikan oktav suaranya menjadi seperti teriakan dan sukses membuat semangat para player ditempat itu semakin berkobar.

Prok!

Prok!

Prok!

Suara tepuk tangan yang dikeluarkan oleh hampir seluruh pemain disana yang ditujukan kepada Diabel karena keberanian serta semangat juangnya membuat player lain juga semangat dan Diabel yang melihat respon para player hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke! Kalau begitu mari kita buat rencananya! Pertama mari kita bagi menjadi 6 kelompok dan tentu saja kita nanti berada diregu yang sama, namun kita juga harus membentuk tim passif dan offensif (Penyerang&Support) dalam beberapa regu yang ada." Ucap Diabel membuat para player mulai saling berinteraksi dengan player lainya untuk membuat kelompok,, sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito yang hanya mendengarkan perkataan Diabel dalam diam sedari tadi kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mungkin hanya kita berdua saja dalam berkelompok sudah cukup Naruto?" Ucap Kirito pelan membuat Naruto yang berada disampingnya tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Entahlah Kirito, namun aku merasa sepertinya dia juga belum mempunyai kelompok?" Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok player lain menggunakan jubah berhodie sedang duduk disudut aula tersebut dalam diam., "Mungkin dia akan berguna jika berada ditim kita" Sambung Naruto yang bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut dan ketika sudah sampai tepat disampingnya Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan sosok tersebut namun beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau belum mempunyai kelompok?" Tanya Naruto pelan kemudian terdiam beberapa saat karena menunggu respon balasan dari player lain dihadapanya ini.

"Aku bukanya tidak mempunyai kelompok maupun pasangan Party, namun aku tidak mau ikut karena semua orang sudah saling kenal satu sama lain" Balas sosok player misterius tersebut yang membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar jawabanya.

"Solo player(Pemain Individu) kah?" Batin Naruto sambil menatap sosok player tersebut dalam diam, "Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bergabung party dengan ku dan dia? Dan juga kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkan boss sendirian" Ucap Naruto yang kembali tersenyum dan diakhir kalimatnya ia menunjuk Kirito yang sedari tadi hanya melihat mereka dari jauh.

Sedangkan Sosok tersebut hanya diam beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk kecil menandakan bahwa setuju untuk bergabung didalam tim Naruto dan hal tersebut membuat senyum kembali mengembang diwajah Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menambahkanmu dulu kedalam Friend List" Ucap Naruto sambil membuka Bar menunya kemudian mulai menginvite nick milik player dihadapanya itu, "Asuna" Bisik Naruto ketika sudah di Accept menjadi friend dan melihat bar nama milik player dihadapanya ini yang bernama Asuna.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kesana, kita berkumpul untuk merancang strategi" Ajak Naruto kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah kearah Kirito yang masih berada diposisi awal, sedangkan Asuna hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun namun dirinya tetap mengikuti Naruto untuk berkumpul bersama kelompok barunya.

"Baiklah! Apa kalian sudah membentuk sebuah tim?" Sorakan Diabel yang kembali terdengar dan juga suara sorakan dari player lain yang menyatakan bahwa sudah mendapatkan kelompok masing masing dan hal itu membuat senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Diabel.

"Baiklah Jik-!"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Perkataan Diabel langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memotongnya dari arah depan dan ketika dirinya serta player lain yang menghadiri rapat tersebut melihat siapa pelakunya, mereka dapat melihat seorang player pria bersurai Coklat sedang melangkah menuruni tangga mendekati Diabel yang sedang menatap player tersebut dalam diam.

Tap!

"Perkenalkan namaku Kibaou! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita melawan boss" Ucap Player yang bernama Kibaou itu dengan nada geram entah karena apa dan hal tersebut juga membuat beberapa player disana bingung dengan tingkahnya, kemudian Kibaou mulai menatap seluruh player disana tajam seperti mencari sesuatu, namun setelah itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Beberapa dari kalian yang ada disini harus meminta maaf kepada 2000 orang yang sudah mati sejauh ini!" Teriak Kibaou secara tiba tiba dan sukses membuat beberapa player disana kaget bahkan Diabel yang berada disampingnya juga mengalami hal serupa.

"Kibaou! Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah para penguji versi beta?" Tanya Diabel ketika mulai memahami maksud dari perkataan Kibaou tersebut dan Kibaou yang mendengar perkataan Diabel barusan kemudian menatap tajam kearah Diabel yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?! Pada hari game ini dimulai, para penguji beta meninggalkan kita para pemula dan mereka semua menghilang, mereka juga mengambil tempat hunting yang bagus dan Quest yang mudah untuk mereka sendiri, sehingga yang terkuat nanti diakhir hanyalah mereka dan kemudian realita akhir tetap saja sama yaitu mereka semua meninggalkan kita!" Jawab Kibaou dengan nada geram, kemudian setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dirinya langsung menghadap bangku aula dan memperhatikan seluruh peserta rapat dengan pandangan tajam, "Aku yakin, seseorang diantara kalian semua pasti ada yang mempunyai versi beta!, jika punya maka mereka harus berlutut kemudian meminta maaf serta memberikan uang dan seluruh barang yang mereka kumpulkan! Jika tidak! Maka kita seharusnya tidak akan mau mempercayai mereka untuk memimpin party dan mereka tak harus percaya kepada kita!" sambung Kibaou panjang lebar dan sukses membuat seluruh player disana bisik bisik membicarakan suatu hal, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kejadian barusan dengan pandangan datar, berbeda dengan Kirito yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan suatu hal karena dapat dilihat dari ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kirito.

"Boleh aku berbicara sesuatu?"

Perhatian Naruto langsung teralihkan ketika mendenga suara seseorang yang berada dibarisan bangku paling depan dan ketika melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut Naruto dapat melihat pria botak pengguna weapon Axe yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah kearah Kibaou.

Tep!

"Namaku Egil, dan hal yang ingin ku utarakan adalah, kau bilang bahwa para penguji versi beta tidak peduli dengan mereka? Sehingga banyak pemula yang mati lalu mereka harus minta maaf dan juga gantu rugi, apa begitu?" Tanya pria yang bernama Egil dengan nada datar dan membuat Kibaou menggeram kesal ketika mendengar perkataan Egil barusan.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Kibaou dengan nada tajam dan entah kenapa Egil malah tersenyum kecil melihat respon Kibaou barusan, kemudian dengan santai Egil merogoh saku celananya mencari sesuatu dan ketika sudah menemukanya dirinya menunjukan benda tersebut tepat dihadapan Kibaou.

"Kau juga punya buku panduan ini kan? Benda ini bisa didapatkan gratis ditoko barang" Ucap Egil sambil memegang sebuah buku kecil yang ia ambil dari saku celananya barusan.

"Tentu saja ada, memang apa hubunganya dengan buku tersebut?!" Geram Kibaou sebab pria yang bernama Egil ini mulai membuat emosinya habis karena memberi pertanyaan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Didalamnya terdapat informasi tentang para penguji versi beta dan siapa saja yang punya hak akses atas informasi ini tetapi tetap saja ada yang meninggal dan kurasa pokok pembicaraan disini adalah tentang bagaimana kita belajar akan kematian mereka dan belajar tentang begaimana cara mengalahkan boss, jadi kurasa pandanganmu terhadap penguji versi beta sangat sempit dan terlalu mengutamakan emosi milikmu sendiri" Jelas Egil yang sukses membuat Kibaou bungkam dan Naruto yang melihatnya dari bangku peserta lainya hanya tertawa kecil, sedangkan Kibaou yang sepertinya kehilangan kata kata kemudian melangkah kearah bangku peserta lainya dan duduk sambil membuang muka kearah samping, sedangkan Diabel yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan merasakan bahwa atmostfer disana sudah mulai reda kemudian kembali menatap seluruh anggota rapat.

"Baiklah! Bisa kita lanjut untuk permasalahan utama rapat ini? Jika iya maka aku akan memberitahukan bahwa akhir akhir ini ada isu tentang buku panduan yang terbaru ini dan terdapat informasi tentang boss" Ucap Diabel yang sedang memegang sebuah buku kecil ditangan kirinya serta respon player lainya yang kaget karena ada item baru untuk panduan mereka semua memberi petunjuk boss Lantai I ini.

"Menurut yang tertulis disini, nama boss Lantai I adalah _Illfang Kobold Lord_ dan dia juga didampingi oleh beberapa pasukanya yaitu _Ruin Kobold Sentinel_ , untuk weaponya ia dilengkapi dengan Kapak serta Raungan berbasic attack jangkauan luas, dia memiliki empat bar HP point dan saat bar terakhir sudah berwarna merah atau istilahnya sekarat dia akan mengganti Weaponya menjadi type-Sword yang disebut Talwar serta pola serangannya juga berubah dan jika berhasil mengalahkanya maka Item serta uang hasil kemenangan akan masuk secara otomatis namun EXP hanya masuk kepada tim yang berhasil mengkill dan siapapun bisa mendapatkanya, jadi kuharap kerja sama kalian nanti harus bersungguh sungguh dan informasinya cukup sampai disini dulu" Ucap Diabel membuat para player sebagian termenung memikirkan apakah mereka akan berhasil melawan boss lantai I , padahal dipuncak sana masih terdapat puluhan boss disetiap lantai menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu besok kita mulai beroperasi jam 10 pagi, kuharap kalian tidak akan terlambat" Ucap Diabel sambil tersenyum kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah kekuar dari aula tersebut menandakan rapat telah usai dan tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh player lainya yang mulai membubarkan diri.

"Nah ayo kita bersantai dahulu, besok pagi jam 8 kita akan berkumpul lagi ditempat ini" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menjauh yang diikuti Kirito dibelakangnya, sedangkan Asuna hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Naruto kemudian pergi berbeda arah.

 **-Skip time-**

Malam harinya didesa Torbana sekarang mulai terlihat ramai oleh para player yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas dimulai dari berkumpul dibagian lampu sentinel sambil minum dan berkumpul berkumpul bersama player lainya, mungkin beberapa player sudah tidak terlalu tertekan tidak seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika bencana dunia SAO ini dimulai.

Dibagian timur bangunan desa Torbana sekarang terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan sambil dikedua tanganya sedang memegang sepotong roti dan juga sepertinya Naruto malam ini berjalan sendiri dan tidak ditemani oleh Kirito karena sebelum pergi melihat desa Naruto menyuruh Kirito membeli perbekalan untuk besok mereka bertempur dan jadinya Naruto berjalan sendiri sekarang, namun ketika sedang berjalan perhatian Naruto teralihkan saat melihat sosok berhodie yang sepertinya ia kenal sedang duduk dibangku dan juga memegang sepotong roti.

"Asuna?" Ucap Naruto pelan, kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati kearah Asuna dan ketika sudah berada disampingnya Naruto dapat melihat Asuna yang sedang memakan roti dengan lahap yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Rasanya sangat enak kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tetap tersenyum dan membuat Asuna menoleh kearahnya ketika mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya, "Boleh aku duduk?" sambung Naruto yang masih berdiri disampingnya, sedangkan Asuna hanya diam beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk kecil menandakan Naruto boleh bergabung denganya.

Asuna yang melihat Naruto duduk disampingnya hanya diam dan memandang Naruto beberapa detik yang sedang memakan roti seperti dirinya.

"Apa menurutmu rasanya enak?" Bisik Asuna pelan kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar suara Asuna dari arah sampingnya kemudian menoleh menatap Asuna sambil tersenyum lembut dan sukses meskipun sekilas membuat Asuna merona tipis saat melihat senyum Naruto namun dengan cepat Asuna langsung menghilangkannya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya makan setidaknya sekali setelah sampai dikota ini, ya mesti sedikit tapi kutambah dengan sesuatu" Balas Naruto membuat Asuna menatapnya bingung.

"Sesuatu?" bingung Asuna memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong tas yang berada dipinggangnya kemudian meletakan benda yang dikeluarkanya itu disamping Asuna.

"Coba tambahkan ini dirotinya" Ucap Naruto sambil meletakan benda yang diambilnya dari kantong tasnya disamping Asuna yang hanya diam memperhatikan, namun Asuna kemudian mulai mengambil benda tersebut dan mengcombine dengan roti miliknya.

"Krim?" Kaget Asuna ketika melihat sebuah cairan kental berwarna kuning menutupi rotinya yang ia kenal bernama krim didunia nyata, dan baru kali pertama dirinya melihat krim didunia ini, sedangkan Naruto yang juga sudah mengoleskan krim dirotinya kemudian mulai memakanya dalam diam, Asuna yang akan memakan rotinya sempat melirik Naruto yang sedang memakan rotinya dalam diam dan kemudian dirinya juga mulai memakan rotinya.

Naruto melirik dari sudut matanya kearah Asuna yang mulai memakan rotinya dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Asuna memakan rotinya dengan lahap dan mungkin Naruto berpikir bahwa ini baru pertama kalinya Asuna memakan sesuatu yang enak didunia ini.

"Krim itu hadiah dari quest 'Balas dendam sang gadis' yang kuselesaikan karena melihat bahwa rewardnya adalah sebuah _Item Unique Food_ dan akhirnya membuatku tertarik untuk menyelesaikanya dan juga quest ini terdapat kota sebelumnya, jika kau mau, akan kutunjukkan cara mendapatkanya" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat Asuna memakan rotinya dengan lahap, namun Asuna yang mendengar penawaran Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan atas perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Aku datang dikota ini bukan untuk mencari makanan lezat" Balas Asuna pelan.

"Lalu untuk apa?" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Asuna yang hanya terdiam beberapa saat sehabis mendengar perkataanya barusan.

"Untuk mencari jati diriku, aku lebih suka bertarung seorang diri dari pada duduk menunggu game ini selesai sampai berkarat saat dipenginapan dikota pertama dan meskipun aku akan dibunuh monster aku tetap tidak ingin kalah dalam game ini dan bertahan untuk tetap hidup didunia ini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Asuna yang membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sehabis mendengar perkataanya, kemudian melanjutkan makanya dan tersenyum sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas memandang langit malam.

"Mungkin ada benarnya perkataanmu Asuna, namun asal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat anggota party-ku mati, jadi tetaplah bertahan hidup meskipun itu mustahil namun berjuanglah" Ucap Naruto pelan membuat Asuna tersentak kecil dan memandang Naruto ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, sedangkan Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan makananya dan juga merasa akan melanjutkan perjalananya mengelilingi desa kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, jaa Asuna" Pamit Naruto sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Asuna seorang diri yang hanya memandang dirinya dalam diam dan tanpa disadari dirinya yang sedang melangkah menjauh bahwa Asuna sedang menatapnya intens beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil dan tak lupa semburat tipis yang menghias pipinya.

 **-Skip time-**

 _(3 Desember 2022) Lantai I - Torbana Forest_

Keesokan harinya dibagian kawasan hutan Torbana terlihat beberapa player yang sedang berjalan menyusuri kawasan hutan dan dibagian belakang dari seluruh player yang sedang menyusuri hutan tersebut terlihat tiga orang player yang kita kenal dengan nama Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito sedang berjalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

"Akan kujelaskan lagi bahwa tugas kita nanti adalah untuk mengalahkan pengawal boss _(Ruin Kobold Sentinel)_ " Ucap Naruto menjelaskan tindakan yang akan mereka lakukan nanti ketika melawan boss lantai I, sedangkan Asuna dan Kirito hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sudah tahu" balas Asuna singkat.

"Aku juga akan menggunakan Sword skill untuk menahan serangan kapak mereka dan setelah serangan kedua, segeralah berganti posisi" Tambah Naruto membuat Asuna menghentikan langkahnya entah karena apa dan membuat Kirito serta Naruto ikut juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ganti posisi?" Ulang Asuna bingung dan membuat Naruto menatapnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis.

"Jangan-Jangan ini kali pertama kau melakukan party?" Tanya Kirito bingung sedangkan Naruto hanya diam karena pertanyaan yang ingin dirinya keluarkan sudah diwakilkan oleh Kirito.

"iya ini adalah kali pertama aku melakukan Party" Jawab Asuna pelan yang membuat Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian mulai melanjutkan perjalan mereka.

Tidak sampai tiga jam berjalan akhirnya mereka para peserta rapat kemarin telah sampai didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang merupakan ruangan boss lantai I, sedangkan Diabel yang melihat bahwa regu mereka sudah mencapai tempat tujuan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap para player lainya yang juga sedang menatapnya menunggu arahan untuk formasi menyerang.

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku! Hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan" Ucap Diabel nyaring dan membuat seluruh perhatian Player disana teralihkan menuju Diabel, "Kita harus menang! Dan kalian jangan sampai kalah!" Sambung Diabel sambil tersenyum kemudian membalikan tubuhnya kearah gerbang ruangan boss Lantai I dan mulai membukanya dengan perlahan.

Krieet!

Suara pintu yang mulai terbuka dan hanya menampakan lorong gelap kemudian dengan perlahan Diabel mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh player lainya dan tidak sampai beberapa langkah kemudian tiba tiba ruangan tersebut menjadi terang serta pintu ruangan langsung tertutup dengan sendirinya dan dari arah depan muncul sosok monster raksasa diikuti munculnya beberapa monster kecil dihadapanya kemudian melesat maju menyerang para player yang juga sudah dalam posisi bersiaga.

Groaaar!

Blaaar!

Suara raungan boss Lantai I _(Illfang Kobold Lord)_ yang meraung keras kemudian melesat maju kearah player sambil mengayunkan kapaknya secara vertikal dan diikuti oleh anak buahnya _(Ruin Kobold Sentinel)_ , sedangkan Diabel hanya menatap tajam monster yang akan menyerang mereka itu.

"Serang!" Teriak Diabel nyaring yang kemudian berlari maju kearah boss diikuti para player lainya yang melesat maju setelah mendengar teriakan Diabel barusan.

Trank!

Trank!

Suara dentingan antara gada milik _Ruin Kobold Sentinel_ beradu dengan pedang para player yang saling membantu satu sama lain untuk mengalahkan boss ruangan ini, sedangkan Diabel sekarang sedang kesusahan menangkis serangan Illfang Kobold Lord yang menyerangnya dengan serangan ber demage besar dan dirinya juga melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Ruin Kobold Sentinel berhasil mengurangi HP Kibaou dari arah belakang.

Arrgh!

"Kibaou!" jerit Diabel yang mulai berlari kearah Kibaou untuk membantunya, "Tima A! Tim C! Tukar posisi!" Sambung Diabel nyaring kemudian membopoh tubuh Kibaou kearah pinggir dan memberikan potion.

"Pulihkan HP mu, jika sudah cepat kembalilah ke regu penyerang" Ucap Diabel yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibaou, kemudian Diabel mulai melangkah kembali ke regunya.

"Tim B! Blok seranganya! Tim C tetaplah bertahan dan bersiap untuk bertukar posisi, sekarang! Dan lakukan tukar posisi kembali kemudian bersiaplah untuk menyerang dari sisi sebaliknya" Perintah Diabel memberitahu strategi penyerangan mereka dan diikuti oleh seluruh player, kemudian setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dirinya menoleh kearah tim yang tersisa, "Tim D,E,F tahan Sentinel Kobold agar tidak mendekat!" Sambung Diabel sambil menatap kearah Naruto yang berada paling depan dibarisan tim tersebut.

"Ok!" Desis Naruto kemudian mulai berlari maju diikuti Kirito serta Asuna disampingnya.

Trank!

Trank!

Crassh!

"Aku kira dia seorang pemula, tapi ternyata dia sangat hebat, bahkan kecepatan pedangnya sangat cepat sampai ayunan pedangnya tidak kelihatan" Batin Naruto saat melihat teknik pedang Asuna yang menurutnya diatas rata rata dan dirinya tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Asuna berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Kobold Sentinel, "Good Job" Desis Naruto pelan.

"Mungkin nanti aku ak-!"

Groaaar!

Wussh!

Naruto langsung menghentikan perkataanya ketika mendengar suara rangan keras dari Illfang Kobold Lord yang sekarang bar HPnya sudah berwarna merah atau istilahnya sekarat dan Naruto juga dapat melihat mahluk tersebut membuang senjata serta tameng yang ia gunakan kesembarang arah kemudian mengambil sebuah pedang raksasa dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya informasi itu benar" Ucap Kibaou yang sudah pulih dan sekarang sedang bersiap menyerang bersama player lainya, namun mereka menghentikan niatnya ketika mendengar suara Diabel yang menyuruh mereka untuk mundur kemudian melesat seorang diri kearah Illfang Kobold Lord yang dalam keadaan sekarat dengan Technique skill swordnya dan membuat Naruto serta Kirito yang melihatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa aku tau tujuannya dibalik semua ini" Desis Naruto datar saat dirinya melihat ekspresi Diabel meskipun sekilas tapi dia dapat melihatnya tersenyum kecil seperti tujuanya berhasil dan akan terlaksana.

"Mungkin aku sependapat denganmu" Ucap Kirito singkat sambil memasukan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedangnya.

"Tapi bukankah rencananya adalah untuk mengepung boss dengan semua tim?" Ucap Asuna tiba tiba yang membuat Naruto mendesah kecil.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Balas Naruto pelan, kemudian menoleh melihat Diabel yang bersiap menyerang serta Illfang Kobold Lord yang mengambil pedang dipinggangnya sukses membuat Naruto dan juga Kirito melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari suatu hal saat melihat pedang yang dipegang oleh Illfang Kobold Lord saat ini, "I-itu bukan Talwar Sword! Melainkan No-Dachi Sword yang mempunyai skill Deathblow!, Ini sangat berbeda saat pengujian Versi Beta" Shock Naruto yang kemudian mulai berlari kearah Diabel diikuti oleh Kirito dan diberi tatapan bingung oleh player lain karena melihat Naruto dan Kirito yang berteriak panik padahal mereka menganggap sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kemenangan.

"Jangan mendekat! berbahaya!" Teriak Naruto nyaring ketika melihat Diabel mulai melompat kearah Illfang Kobold Lord untuk mengalahkanya.

"Lompatlah kebelakang sejauh yang kau bisa!" Tambah Kirito yang sudah berada disamping Naruto namun peringatan mereka berdua terlambat karena dengan cepat tidak seperti sebelumnya Illfang Kobold Lord langsung melompat tinggi dan bergerak cepat diatap atap bangunan tersebut dan akhirnya melakukan serangan vertikal secara cepat kearah Diabel yang menatapnya dengan shock dan sukses mengenai Diabel sampai HPnya mencapai 0.

Crassh!

Wussh!

Blaar!

"Arggh!"

"Diabel!" Jerit Kibaou yang melihat Diabel terkena tebasan pedang Illfang dan dirinya harus kembali shock ketika melihat Illfang tiba tiba berpindah dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah depan mereka.

Groaar!

Raung Illfang keras membuat beberapa player disana panik serta Naruto yang sedang berlari mendekat kearah Diabel yang sedang kritis karena kehilangan HP.

"Diabel! Kenapa kau menyerang sendiri?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kepala Diabel dan meletakanya dipangkuannya, kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan Potion dari saku tasnya ingin memberikannya kepada Diabel, namun dirinya tersentak ketika melihat Diabel yang menahan gerakan tanganya ketika akan meminumkan Potion tersebut.

"kau itu" Ucap Diabel lirih membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, "Seorang penguji Versi Beta kan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya" dan perkataan Diabel barusan membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap datar Diabel.

"Dan kau juga mengincar serangan penghabisan untuk mendapat bonus barang yang langka, yang berarti kau juga seorang penguji Versi Beta kan?" Desis Naruto datar yang membuat Diabel menyunggikan senyum sambil menatap Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya menatap seluruh player.

"K-kumohon Naruto untuk kali ini saja, tolong kalahkan bossnya untuk semuanya dan Permintaan terakhirk-!"

Pyaaar!

Perkataan Diabel tidak sampai akhir sebab tubuhnya keburu pecah menjadi partikel partikel kecil karena kehilangan seluruh HPnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang diam membisu kemudian menunduk menutupi ekspresinya dengan surai pirangnya.

"Ketika game ini dimulai Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain keselamatanku sendiri, namun bagaimanapun Diabel kau adalah seorang penguji Versi Beta akan tetapi kau tidak pernah bahkan tak pernah terlintas dibenakmu untuk meninggalkan pemain lainya malah kau menuntun mereka dan bertarung dengan gagah berani! Kau juga melakukan hal yang tidak dapat kulakukan dan oleh karena itu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu Diabel" Desis Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menatap Illfang Kobold Lord yang sedang mengamuk dihadapanya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu Naruto!" Ucap Kirito yang sudah berdiri disamping Naruto sambil memegang pedangnya bersiap untuk menyerang dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya kemudian dirinya menoleh kearah Asuna.

"Asuna tolong lindungi kami dengan Magic Heal" Perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Asuna kemudian Naruto dan Kirito langsung melesat maju kedepan.

"Kirito! Kita lakukan seperti sedang melawan Sentinel" Ucap Naruto dan dibalas Kirito dengan anggukan, kemudian mereka berdua melesat maju.

Groaar!

Raung Illfang dan mulai melompat maju kearah Naruto&Kirito sambil menebaskan pedangnya namun dengan cepat Naruto juga menebaskan pedangnya membuat suara dentingan antara pedang milik Naruto dan milik Illfang.

"Kirito! Tukar posisi" Perintah Naruto dan tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto , dirinya langsung melesat maju kearah Illfang yang sedang menahan serangan Naruto.

 _"Technique Sword flash active"_

Bratzzzz!

Bum!

Suara Illfang yang telak terkena serangan Kirito dan terpental beberapa meter, namun dengan cepat pula Illfang langsung bangkit kembali dan melesat kearah Kirito sambil menebaskan pedangnya secara berutal namun dengan sigap Naruto berhasil membloknya .

Trank!

Trank!

Suara dentingan pedang Naruto yang beradu dengan pedang Illfang, Naruto bahkan berhasil memblok serangan Technique sword milik Illfang dan membalikan seranganya namun disitu juga letak kesalahan fatal Naruto karena tanpa diduga dirinya bahwa Illfang juga menggunakan Techique sword lagi setelah techique pertamanya dan akhirnya dirinya cuma mengumpat saat tidak melihat ada celah lagi untuk menghindar.

"Sial!"

Crassh!

"Naruto!" jerit Kirito&Asuna panik dan tanpa diduga Illfang sudah berada dihadapan Naruto bersiap menebaskan pedangnya kembali, namun serangan tersebut berhasil ditangkis oleh sebuah kapak yang dimiliki oleh sosok pria botak atau yang Naruto kenal saat dirinya menghadiri rapat bernama Agil.

Trank!

Blaar!

"kami akan menahanya sampai kau kembali Pulih Naruto!" Ucap Agil membuat Naruto memandangnya kaget kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Serang!" sorak Agil kemudian melesat maju diikuti oleh player lainya.

"Ayo cepat selesaikan dan kalahkan boss ini"

"Jangan menganggapku remeh!"

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Sorakan semangat para player yang melesat maju melawan Illfang sambil menunggu Naruto pulih, namun takdir berkata lain karena mereka semua kalah kuat atau memang level mereka belum cukup untuk melawan Illfang dan sekarang terlihat Agil yang sudah kehilangan weaponnya karena broken ketika dirinya menangkis skill sword milik Illfang, dirinya sekarang hanya terdiam sambil menatap Illfang dihadapanya yang bersiap menebaskan Sword No-Dachi kearah dirinya namun hal tersebut kembali gagal karena dengan kecepatan tinggi Kirito langsung menendang bagian kepala Illfang menyebabkan mahluk tersebut terpental cukup jauh.

"Kau baik baik saja Agil?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada disamping Agil dan dirinya juga sudah pulih karena menerima Heal magic dari Asuna, sedangkan Agil hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon perkataan Naruto barusan, kemudian dirinya bangkit dan menatap kearah Illfang yang mulai bangkit kembali.

"Mahluk tersebut semakin kuat" Desis Agil pelan yang membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya dan kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah maju.

"Sisanya serahkan kepada kami" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Illfang dan disampingnya terdapat Kirito yang mengikutinya, Sedangkan Agil hanya terdiam melihat Naruto yang berkata seperti itu namun kemudian dirinya mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda mengharapkan keberhasilan Naruto.

Naruto dan Kirito yang sudah maju sekarang mulai berlari zig zag kearah Illfang yang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan buas, kemudian Naruto mulai mengaktifkan skill swordnya ditandai dengan bersinarnya pedang milik Naruto dan ketika jarak dirinya dan juha Illfang sudah masuk dalam jangkauan skillnya, Naruto kemudian melakukan sebuah lompatan sambil menebaskan pedangnya sebanyak dua kali membentuk Simbol 'X' dan ajaibnya tiba tiba HP Illfang berkurang banyak sampai menyisakan 2% yang Naruto pikir untuk satu atau dua kali point attack maka pertarungan ini akan usai.

"Kirito! Serangan terakhir kita gunakan skill party miliku!" Ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kirito, kemudian mereka mulai berlari kembali secara cepat karena menggunakan skill _Haste_ dari Asuna yang mengcover mereka berdua dari belakang dan ketika Naruto serta Kirito sudah berada dihadapan Illfang mereka berdua menggenggam pedangnya masing masing dan melakukan tebasan secara brutal kearah tubuh Illfang tanpa memperdulikan Illfang yang bisa saja menyerang mereka.

 _"Technique Skill Sword all party member Trinity active"_

Crassh!

Crassh!

Crassh!

Blaaar!

Suara skill Naruto dan Kirito yang mengenai Illfang dengan telak dan akhirnya membuat tubuh Illfang meledak menjadi partikel pertikel kecil serta para player lain yabg membisu sehabis melihat cara bertarung Naruto dan Kirito beberapa saat yang lalu namun keheningan tersebut menjadi sorakan gembira ketika melihat sebuah hologram _Congratulation_ ditengah ruangan tersebut menandakan mereka berhasil mengalahkan boss Lantai I.

"B-berhasil!"

"Akhirnya ada kemajuan!"

Suara para player SAO yang gembira karena berhasil lolos dari Lantai I dan bersiap untuk Lantai selanjutnya, sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito hanya terdiam memulihkan MP mereka yang terkuras sangat banyak karena menggunakan Skill gabungan beberapa saat yang lalu, namun mereka juga tersenyum kecil karena berhasil lolos untuk melanjutkan tantangan selanjutnya.

"Itu adalah teknik pedang yang luar biasa" Ucap Agil yang sudah berada disamping Naruto, sedangkan Asuna berada disebelah Agil menatap mereka berdua khawatir.

"Semua kemenangan ini Karena kalian berdua dan jug-!"

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau membiarkan Diabel mati!" Perkataan Agil terpotong oleh teriakan Kibaou yang menatap Naruto dan Kirito tajam.

"Membiarkan mati?" Desis Naruto pelan dan geraman Kibaou semakin menjadi ketika mendengar balasan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu saja! Karena kau tau kemampuan yang digunakan bossnya! Dan jika kau memberitahukanya lebih awal maka Diabel pasti tidak akan terbunuh!" Teriak Kibaou murka membuat Naruto dan Kirito terdiam sambil menunduk menutupi ekspresi mereka dengan surainya serta bisik bisik para player lain sehabis mendengar teriakan Kibaou barusan.

"Mereka berdua pasti seorang penguji versi Beta!" Jerit salah satu player yang berada disana membuat ruangan tersebut kembali dipenuhi suara bisik bisik antar player lainya.

"Hahahahaha!"

Semua player disana langsung menatap kearah sumber suara yaitu Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertawa nyaring sambil tetap menunduk menutupi ekspresinya dengan surai pirangnya.

"Kurasa memang benar bahwa aku seorang Beta player, namun asal kalian tahu bahwa hanya aku, seorang Beta player yang mencapai lantai tertinggi didunia ini!" Ucap Naruto sinis kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap seluruh player disana dengan pandangan remeh.

 **¤TBC¤**

 **ソード アート** **·** **オ ンライン**

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Untuk readers yang susah memahami alur cerita, author mohon maaf ^^ , dan rencananya fic ini akan lebih cepet upnya karena ada beberapa anggota/temen yang membantu pembuatan alur cerita Naruto/SAO ini ^^

.Dont Like Dont Read.

END OST: Nevereverland (Nano)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Sword Is Life Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


	3. Chapter 3

.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Innocence (Eir Aoi)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.**

 **.Sword Art Online Belong's Reki Kawahara.**

 **ソード アート** **·** **オ ンライン**

 **.SAO.**

 **.NARUTO.**

Note: Author mengambil alur cerita didunia SAO dan juga mengambil beberapa jenis monster dan type sword dari game Final fantasy XII ,jadi jika ada readers yang susah memahami alur cerita maka maaf untuk semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Dunai fantasy dalam game Online berbasis MMORPG yang digemari oleh banyak kalangan didunia dan sudah banyak dimainkan oleh ribuan kalangan melalui media PC dengan grafik 2 dimensi, namun suatu masa atau lebih tepatnya tahun 2022 dimana ada seorang ilmuan jenius dijepang yang telah menciptakan suatu jaringan game Online MMORPG/Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan dengan grafik 4 dimensi seperti halnya dunia nyata yang bisa digunakan dengan menciptakan Nerve Gear yang sudah disebarkan diseluruh penjuru jepang namun tanpa diketahui oleh banyak kalangan dan hanya diketahui oleh pencipta game tersebut bahwa dibalik peluncuran game Online yang berjudul 'Sword Art Online' itu terdapat tujuan besar terhadap jutaan player yang sudah memasuki dunia virtual SAO dengan menggunakan sebuah alat menyerupai helm yang disambungkan ke PC dan mengontrol seluruh syaraf otak agar bisa terhubung dengan server utama.

Bagaimanakah kisah dunia SAO?

 **.HAPPY READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Chapter III_

 _(Guild)_

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau membiarkan Diabel mati!" Perkataan Egil terpotong oleh teriakan Kibaou yang menatap Naruto dan Kirito tajam.

"Membiarkan mati?" Desis Naruto pelan dan geraman Kibaou semakin menjadi ketika mendengar balasan Naruto barusan.

"Tentu saja! Karena kau tau kemampuan yang digunakan bossnya! Dan jika kau memberitahukanya lebih awal maka Diabel pasti tidak akan terbunuh!" Teriak Kibaou murka membuat Naruto dan Kirito terdiam sambil menunduk menutupi ekspresi mereka dengan surainya serta bisik bisik para player lain sehabis mendengar teriakan Kibaou barusan.

"Mereka berdua pasti seorang penguji versi Beta!" Jerit salah satu player yang berada disana membuat ruangan tersebut kembali dipenuhi suara bisik bisik antar player lainya sedangkan Naruto dan Kirito hanya diam menunduk tanpa membalas perkataan Kibaou.

"Hahahahaha!"

Semua player disana langsung menatap kearah sumber suara yaitu Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertawa nyaring sambil tetap menunduk menutupi ekspresinya dengan surai pirangnya.

"Kurasa memang benar bahwa aku seorang Beta player, namun asal kalian tahu bahwa hanya aku, seorang Beta player yang mencapai lantai tertinggi didunia ini!" Ucap Naruto sinis kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap seluruh player disana dengan pandangan remeh, "Kebanyakan para penguji versi Beta di SAO adalah pemula yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya menaikan level, dan kalian semua masih lebih beruntung dibandingkan mereka" Sambung Naruto yang masih menatap seluruh player disana rendah serta Kirito yang memandang dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan entah karena apa.

"Namun perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku tidak sama dengan mereka" Ucap Naruto kembali dan kali ini dirinya menunduk menutupi ekspresinya sehingga tidak bisa dilihat oleh seluruh player disana,"Aku mencapai tingkat tertinggi selama mode versi beta dan alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui skill boss adalah karena aku sudah berulangkali menggunakan skill Katana jauh dilantai atas bahkan aku lebih mengetahui berbagai informasi melebihi seorang NPC _(Non player Character)_ Hunter" Jelas Naruto dan perkataanya yang terakhir ini sukses membuat seluruh player disana shock dan beberapa diantaranya mengambil langkah mundur entah karena apa bahkan Kirito juga melebarkan kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan.

"Naruto" Desis Kirito pelan sambil tetap memandang Naruto yang masih bersidekap dada sambil memandang mereka remeh.

"A-apa apaan itu?!"

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk dari Beta tester!"

"Kalau begitu dia adalah seorang Cheater! Ya! Cheater!"

"Seorang Beta tester dan Cheater! Jadi Beater!"

"B-beater!"

Suara player lainya yang mengatai Naruto dan membuat dirinya hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian mulai membuka bar menu inventorinya.

"Beater kah? Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mulai mencari sebuah item yang berada diinventorynya, "Aku adalah seorang Beater dan oleh karena itu mulai sekarang jangan samakan aku dengan penguji Beta tester lainya" Lanjut Naruto yang kemudian dirinya mengactivekan item yang sudah ia gunakan membuatnya sekarang memakai sebuah jubah berwarna merah pekat (Jubah yang digunakan Valentine dari Final fantasy Dirge Cerberus), Setelahnya Naruto kembali melangkah menjauh dari seluruh player disana meghiraukan tatapan shock/Kagum dari player lainya saat melihat perubahan dirinya, sedangkan Asuna yang melihat Naruto beranjak pergi kemudian bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Naruto" Panggil Asuna yang membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sedang menaiki tangga dan menoleh dari sudut matanya kearah Asuna yang menatapnya sedih atau entah apa Naruto tidak terlalu mengurusinya.

"Kau sangatlah kuat Asuna, jika ada seseorang yang kau percaya dan mengajakmu masuk kedalam Guild, jangan kau tolak, karena terkadang ada batasnya jika kau ingin menjadi solo player" Ucap Naruto pelan saat memahami apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Asuna yang membuat Diri Asuna terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" bisik Asuna namun Naruto hanya diam dan kembali melangkah menjauh namun dirinya berhenti dan membuka bar menunya kemudian menghapus member party yang sudah bergabung denganya.

"Kupercayakan kepadamu Kirito" Desis Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa menoleh yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya pergi dari tempat tersebut meninggalkan seluruh player disana dalam suasana hening.

 **-Skip time-**

 _8 April 2023_

 _Lantai XI (Taft City)_

Hampir beberapa bulan sudah Naruto menjadi solo player dan berkelana dalam dunia virtual SAO menaikan level dan menyelesaikan beberapa lantai sendirian dan bahkan baru beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya menyelesaikan Lantai X seorang diri meskipun saat sudah usai dirinya mendapat cedera yang serius bahkan HPnya hanya menyisakan 5% karena melawan boss lantai X seorang diri, namun tidak lama setelah itu ia ditolong oleh beberapa player lainya dan dibawa kedalam sebuah rumah tempat sekarang ia berada.

"Ini untuk kita, Guild Kucing Hitam Cahaya Bulan!"

"Bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Naruto dapat melihat sekarang dihadapanya terdapat 5 orang player yang sudah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan merawatnya sekarang sedang berkumpul diruang tengah sambil tertawa ceria dan bersulang satu sama lain termasuk dirinya yang juga diajak untuk berkumpul bersama, Naruto juga tahu bahwa seluruh player disini adalah sebuah Guild karena mendengar percakapan mereka sejak beberapa hari yang lalu saat dirinya baru berada disini.

"dan ini semua untuk Naruto, Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kita!"

"Bersulang!"

"B-bersulang" Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk karena dirinya merasa tidak mengerti sebab dirinyalah yang ditolong oleh mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, akan tetapi mereka semua berkata bahwa Narutolah yang menyelamatkan hidup mereka dan saat menanyakan kenapa bisa seperti itu, dengan cengiran lebar salah satu pria bersurai kuning sama sepertinya disana menjawab bahwa karena Narutolah seluruh player SAO termasuk mereka bisa memasuki Lantai XI tanpa adanya korban lagi, jadi mereka sangat menghargai perjuangannya dan perkataan pria bersurai kuning tersebut membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat karena tidak berpikiran sejauh itu sebab dalam benaknya selama ini hanyalah untuk menjadi kuat dan bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin sampai dunia ini terselesaikan, kemudian akhirnya Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Arigatou Naruto! Kau telah menyelamatkan kami" Ucap salah seorang pria bersurai coklat yang Naruto asumsikan adalah ketua Guild tersebut dan membuat Naruto yang mendengar kalimatnya barusan hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah tidak masalah, lagi pula sebenarnya juga kalian semualah yang telah menolongku waktu itu" Balas Naruto sambil tertawa pelan kearah seluruh player disana namun salah satu player wanita satu satunya disana menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto dan sambil tersenyum manis wanita tersebut menatap Naruto.

"Namun saat membawamu kemari didalam hutan bagian barat kita diserang oleh sekawanan Mimic (Monster FF XII) yang membuat kelompok kami kewalahan dan hampir membuat salah satu Mimic membunuhku, namun saat tiba tiba Naruto-kun bangkit dan menyelamatkanku, hal tersebut membuatku senang sekali" Ucap wanita tersebut menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jarinya yang membuat Naruto mendengarnya hanya kembali tertawa pelan sambil mengibas ngibaskan tanganya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar kok" Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Anoo Naruto"

Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengibas ngibaskan tanganya kembali teralihkan perhatianya ketika mendengar suara dari arah sampingnya yang memanggil namanya membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat kearah pria bersurai coklat yang Naruto kenal sebagai pemimpin Guild.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini bagus untuk ditanyakan, tapi Kamu sudah mencapai Level berapa Naruto?" Tanya pria tersebut yang membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Level 20 ,mungkin sekitar itu" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Bar HP miliknya yang berada dibagian pojok dibawah status Hp miliknya tertulis angka 58 dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan juga menandakan bahwa sebenarnya level Naruto adalah 58 namun entah mengapa dirinya berbohong kepada player yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Kalau begitu, level Naruto tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan kami dan aku juga kagum kalau Naruto adalah seorang pemain solo" Ucap pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua Guild itu dengan nada kagum, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Keita, kurasa kau tidak perlu kagum, Pemain Solo hanya menargetkan musuhnya yang terpisah dan hal tersebut tidaklah efesien, namun jika pemain Solo Player memaksa menyerang kawanan musuh seorang diri maka hal yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda seperti yang kualami beberapa hari yang lalu bahkan bisa lebih buruk lagi" Jelas Naruto sambil menatap Pria yang bernama Keita tersebut dengan pandangan serius karena memang kenyataanya seorang pemain Solo player dalam sebuah game RPG maupun MMORPG itu mempunyai banyak kekurangan dan bahkan terkadang pemain solo player akan gugur dahulu jika bertemu dengan musuh yang kuat dan tak sempat untuk kabur, oleh karena itu Naruto berkata demikian agar jangan selalu membanggakan seorang solo player karena inti dalam sebuah permainan adalah kerja sama bukan Individual.

"Oh...Oh seperti itukah? ,kalau begitu Naruto, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk selanjutnya? Apakah kau mau bergabung dengan Guild kami?" Ucap Keita sambil tertawa pelan dan Naruto yang menatapnya kaget karena mendengar kalimatnya barusan kemudian dengan nada pelan Keita kembali melanjutkan perkataanya, "Itu juga kalau kau mau Naruto, karena dalam Guild ini yang kami andalkan hanyalah Tetsuo pengguna weapon _Mace_ (Gada) untuk menyerang sedangkan yang lain hanyalah pemain support dan sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan bahwa Sachi sebagai player wanita satu satunya diguild ini kurencanakan menjadikanya sebagai pengguna weapon Sword one hand dan Perisai/Tameng, sehingga dia dapat menyerang dari depan namun dia mengatkan kalau dirinya tidak tahu cara menggunakanya, jadi apakah Kau mau mengajarinya Narut-! Adaw!" perkataan Keita terputus ketika mendapat cubitan kecil dipinggangnya dan pelakunya adalah Sachi yang sekarang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Mou~Jangan mengatakan bahwa seolah olah aku tidak berguna dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun diguild ini" Ucap Sachi pelan yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah dan membuat Keita juga salah tingkah karena Sachi telah salah paham dengan maksud perkataannya barusan.

"Aku tidak mampu bertarung didepan karena aku takut" Sambung Sachi namun dibagian akhir kalimatnya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan namun dapat didengar oleh Keita dan juga Naruto yang sekarang tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah, kami semua akan melindungi satu sama lain karena kita semua berada dalam satu Guild" Ucap Keita sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sachi lembut, setelah itu kemudian Keita kembali menatap Naruto yang masih terdiam sedari tadi, "Semua orang diGuild ini berasal dari Club Computer disekolah akan tetapi jangan khawatir, Naruto-san pasti mudah bergaul dengan kami semua, ya kan?" Sambung Keita yang memberitahu Naruto bahwa anggota Guild ini berasal dari klub computer sekolah yang mereka kerjakan didunia nyata dan diakhir kalimat dirinya menatap seluruh anggota Guildnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yeah!" Balas semua anggota guild yang berkumpul disitu dengan nada riang membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam namun tidak berapa lama kemudian menarik sudut bibirnya pertanda tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, Aku akan bergabung dengan Guild kalian dan juga mohon bimbinganya" Ucap Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tanganya kearah Keita untuk berjabat tangan dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Keita dengan cepat membalas uluran tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar diikuti oleh seluruh anggota Guild yang tertawa senang.

"Tentu Naruto!"

"Selamat bergabung Naruto!"

"Jangan bosan ya!"

"Aku Sasamaru! Yoroshiku!"

"Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik!"

Ucap seluruh player guild disana dengan nada senang karena mendapat anggota Guild baru, sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya karena mendapat pujian yang terlalu berlebihan.

 **-Skip Time-**

 _9 Mei 2023_

 _The Sun Rise Forest_

Keesokan harinya disebuah hutan terlihat para anggota guild yang baru Naruto masuki kemarin sekarang sedang membentuk formasi menyerang karena mereka semua termasuk Naruto sedang menghadapi monster insect yang memang menghuni hutan ini, mereka semua sepertinya kesusahan ketika akan menyerang monster tersebut karena monster yang mereka lawan sekarang ini mempunyai Agility yang cukup tinggi, namun sebenarnya bagi Naruto adalah hal mudah untuk mengalahkan mahluk tersebut akan tetapi entah mengapa dirinya masih menyembunyikan kekuatanya.

Grrr!

Seluruh perhatian player disana teralihkan ketika mendengar suara geraman dari monster yang sedang mereka lawan sekarang dan terkejut ketika dengan kecepatan tinggi mahluk tersebut tiba tiba berada didepan Sachi dan bersiap menebaskan Salah satu tanganya yang berbentuk seperti pedang kearah leher Sachi.

Wussh!

Braak!

"Sachi!" Ucap Naruto ketika dirinya melihat tebasan yang akan dilakukan monster tersebut terhadap Sachi namun untungnya tebasan tersebut masih mengenai perisai yang dipegang oleh Sachi, kemudian dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata Naruto segera berpindah tepat dihadapan Sachi dan langsung menebaskan pedangnya kearah monster tersebut membuat salah satu tangan yang digunakan untuk menebas Sachi terpotong dan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Tetsuo! Lakukan Switch!" Ucap Naruto sehabis memotong salah satu tangan milik monster tersebut dan membuka celah untuk menyerang, Tetsuo yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk kecil dan langsung melompat maju tepat kearah monster tersebut sambil memukulkan Gadanya sekuat mungkin yang akhirnya membuat HP monster menjadi 0 pertanda telah mati yang membuat Tetsuo tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Hologram yang menampilkan tulisan _Congratulation Level Up!_ Menunjukan bahwa dirinya telah naik level dan tepuk tangan dari Naruto serta yang lain karena keberhasilanya telah naik level dan Last hit.

"Melindungi yang berharga kah?" Batin Naruto sambil melihat seluruh anggota Guild yang tertawa ceria meskipun dibalik itu semua sebenarnya mereka tertekan batinya karena masalah dunia virtual ini dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto beberapa kali terdiam karena memikirkan bagaimana kedepanya dirinya agar bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan cepat dan membebaskan seluruh player didunia ini dalam keadaan selamat.

Siang harinya dibagian padang rumput yang terletak dipinggir desa yang mereka singgahi sekarang terlihat Naruto dan Kieta yang sedang tiduran sambil menikmati cuaca cerah siang hari yang terlihat indah tanpa ada salah satu pun yang mengeluarkan suara karena sedang dalam khayalan mereka masing masing memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka selama ini didunia nyata saat mereka sedang dalam dunia virtual SAO.

"Nee Naruto" Panggil Keita membuat Naruto yang berada disamping meliriknya melalui sudut matanya.

"hn?"

"Kudengar bahwa kelompok utama telah berhasil melewati lantai 28, mereka hebat kan" Ucap Keita pelan sambil memandang awan yang bergerak perlahan dilangit dan Naruto yang hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Keita barusan, "Hei Naruto, aku sudah memikirkan ini lama sekali, yaitu menurutmu apa bedanya kami dengan kelompok utama?" Sambung Keita pelan dan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya menatap langit seperti halnya yang Keita lakukan sekarang namun sebenarnya Naruto merasa bersalah terhadap seluruh anggota Guild karena telah membohongi mereka semua tentang kekuatan miliknya namun dalam benak Naruto yang terbaik adalah tetap mempertahankan kebohongan ini karena suatu alasan dan akhirnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Keita barusan dengan nada datar.

"Mereka tahu semua cara tercepat untuk mendapatkan EXP dan mereka tahu dimana saja letak item terbaik dalam game ini" Jelas Naruto datar, membuat Keita yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali menatap langit.

"Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka akan tetapi aku rasa itu adalah rasa kemauan diri setiap player itu sendiri" Desis Keita yang membuat Naruto menatapnya bingung saat mendengar kalimat akhir yang dikatakan oleh Keita.

"Kamauan?" Bingung Naruto membuat Keita tersenyum lembut yang kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap hamparan dataran dunia SAO ini yang memang dirinya akui lebih indah dari dunia nyata.

"Kemauan seperti halnya tekad atau kemauan untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi kita dan juga teman seseorang atau bahkan semua orang" Ucap Keita pelan sambil masih menatap hamparan dataran dihadapanya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto yang sekarang hanya terdiam menatapnya sekilas dan kembali tiduran sambil menatap langit.

"Saat ini yang semua mereka lakukan hanya untuk kepentingan seluruh nasib player dan membantu kita, namun dari hal tersebut yang membuatku ingin menjadi sekuat mereka dan prioritas utama kami adalah saling melindungi karena kita semua ini adalah teman, akan tetapi aku percaya suatu hari nanti kami pasti bisa mengejar mereka dengan usaha kami sendiri" Sambung Keita yang melanjutkan perkataanya membuat Naruto hanya tertawa pelan entah karena apa.

"Souka, kurasa itu memang benar" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Kemauan? Tekad kah?" Batinya yang sedang tersenyum sambil tetap memandang langit dan perkataan Keita barusan sukses membuat mimik datar Naruto menghilang dan membuatnya tersenyum seperti menyadari hal yang mungkin sudah lama Naruto lupakan saat memasuki dunia virtual ini.

"Oy! Sugoi Kieta!" Perhatian Naruto dan Kieta teralihkan ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari arah sampingnya dan saat menoleh mereka dapat melihat salah satu anggota Guild Mereka yang sedang berjalan pelan mendekat kearah Naruto&Kieata diikuti oleh anggota Guild yang lain dibelakangnya.

"Jadi kita akan mau menyamai tingkat Aliansi _Holy Dragon_ dan _Holy Knight? "_ Ucap Tetsuo yang juga sedang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuo? Tidak ada yang salahkan jika memiliki ambisi dan tujuan yang besar?" Kita semua hanya perlu sampai level 30" Balas Keita yang membuat beberapa anggota Guild tertawa dan ada juga yang menggerutu mustahil, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Interaksi antar anggota Guild yang terasa menyenangkan dari sudut matanya hanya terdiam tanpa niat ingin mengeluarkan kalimat, namun sebenarnya Naruto sempat merasa bersalah karena membohongi mereka semua tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya dan oleh karena itu Naruto hanya diam sekarang ini dan tidak terlalu banyak mengakrabkan diri karena mungkin pada akhirnya dirinya juga akan dibenci oleh mereka semua.

"Jika Guild Kucing hitam berhasil sampai digaris depan, Impian Keita tentu bisa menjadi kenyataan" Batin Naruto yang kambali menatap langit dalam diam.

Malam harinya ditempat penginapan yang mereka tinggali selama ini telah berkumpul semua anggota Guild termasuk Naruto karena beberapa waktu lalu Keita menyuruh seluruh anggota Guild untuk berkumpul melalui _Message Guild Member_ yang tersedia dalan kolom anggota Guild.

"Aku akan memberikan sedikit informasi penting dan kuharap kalian memberi hasil pertimbangan tentang keputusan yang aku ambil untuk masa depan Guild ini" Ucap Keita sambil berdiri diseluruh anggota Guild yang sedang memperhatikannya dan dibalas anggukan saat mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kurasa sampai sekarang ini, Kita telah mendapat 200.000 gil" Sambung Keita yang membuat beberapa Player disana kagum karena tabungan yang mereka kumpulkan dari quest telah terkumpul sebanyak itu.

"Tidak lama lagi kita dapat membeli Rumah Guild" Ucap Tetsuo sambil tertawa pelan namun tertawanya langsung terhenti saat melihat gelengan kepala dari salah satu anggota Guild bersurai kuning.

"Bagaimana jika digunakan untuk membeli perlengkapan Sachi?" Ucap Sasamaru yang membuat Keita terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa benar" Balas Keita sambil memandang Sachi yang menunduk karena merasa dirinya paling lemah diantara lainya didalam Guild.

"Tidak apa Keita, Lebih baik aku begini saj-!"

"Jangan meremehkan hal tersebut! Naruto tidak akan dapat melindungi kita untuk selamanya" Ucap Tetsuo memotong perkataan Sachi yang membuat dirinya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Gomenne Naruto" Bisik Sachi pelan membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok" Ucap Naruto membuat Sachi tersenyum lembut karena Naruto memang tulus membantu mereka dan hal tersebut membuatnya bahagia entah karena apa.

"Sachi, aku tahu jika beberapa player akan kesulitan saat akan beralih Job, namun lakukanlah dengan semangat dan berjuanglah" Ucap Keita dengan penuh semangat kearah Sachi yang hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasanya, " Nah kalau begitu rapat Guild ini telah selesai! Silahkan kembali ke aktivitas kalian masing masing!" Sambung Keita yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rapat Guild karena telah memberitahu informasi yang akan dirinya sampaikan, kemudian seluruh player disana mulai pergi dari ruangan yang mereka gunakan untuk rapat meninggalkan Keita dan Naruto yang hanya diam namun tidak sampai lama Naruto juga bangkit dari acara duduknya dan melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jaa Keita" Desis Naruto pelan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Keita.

Malam harinya dipenginapan terlihat Naruto yang masih belum tidur dan seperti akan keluar dari penginapan tersebut ingin berkeliling kota.

"Huh kira kira bagaimana nasibku didunia nyata ya?" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan berbatu yang ia pijak sambil terkadang melihat padang rumput pada malam hari yang Naruto akui memang terlihat cukup indah, namun perhatian Naruto teralihkan kearah bebatuan berada dibagian pinggir saat dirinya melihat player yang mempunyai wajah mirip rekan kantornya sedang melawan salah satu monster yang menghuni Lantai ini dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekatinya memastikan apakah benar bahwa player tersebut memang rekan kerja didunia nyatanya.

"Klein" Panggil Naruto pelan membuat Player yang dipanggil namanya itu menoleh menatap Naruto kemudian dirinya juga kaget karena mengenal sosok pirang dihadapanya ini adalah rekan kerjanya.

"Naruto!" Kaget Klein saat melihat Naruto yang mendekat kearahnya, kemudian dengan cepat dirinya melangkah mendekati Naruto, "Minna, tolong bersihkan sisa monsternya" Ucap Klein sebelum dirinya melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu Naruto" Ucap Klein sambil tertawa pelan, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku ini penguji Game, jadi tidak mungkin jika aku tidak mencoba memainkan game yang mendunia dalam sekejab inikan? Meskipun pada akhirnya game tersebut malah menjadi bencana" Balas Naruto datar membuat Klein kembali tertawa saat mendengar kalimat Naruto yang memang ada benarnya.

"Yah meskipun begitu, hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bertahan hidup dan menjadi kuat Naruto, setidaknya untuk saat ini" Balas Klein kemudian dirinya kembali tertawa ceria membuat Naruto berfikir mungkin temannya ini menikmati permainan SAO tanpa memikirkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sampai mati dalam dunia virtual game SAO.

"Bagaimana jika kita berkeliling Klein? Kurasa mungkin bar dunia ini tidak terlalu buruk" Ucap Naruto yang mengajak Klein untuk menemaninya berkeliling karena memang dirinya dan Klein adalah sahabat baik didunia nyata, sedangkan Klein yang mendengar ajakan Naruto hanya mengangguk mantap sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda setuju atas ajakan Naruto pada dirinya.

"Tentu, kali ini biar aku yang mentraktirmu Naruto, karena diriku merasa tidak enak jika kau terus yang mentraktirku saat didunia nyata, jadi biarkan saat didunia virtual ini aku yang mentraktir" Balas Klein yang diakhir kalimatnya diiringi dengan cengiran sempat membuat Naruto sweatdrope dan akhirnya Naruto beserta Klein melangkah pergi menuju kearah kota untuk minum dibar sambil bertukar informasi.

 **-Time Skip-**

Sesudah pergi kebar bersama Klein akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pulang menuju penginapan untuk beristirahat, namun saat Naruto akan melangkah memasuki penginapan Dirinya mendapat message dalam bar Guildnya membuat Naruto menaikan alis saat melihat dirinya mendapat message ditengah malam dan akhirnya Naruto menekan pilihan open pada bar messagenya untuk membaca pesan.

"Ini aku Keita, apakah dirimu melihat Sachi, Naruto?, Dia keluar entah kemana dan belum kembali sampai saat ini, aku juga sedang mencarinya, Jika kau ada melihatnya tolong beritahu aku"

"Sachi" Desis Naruto pelan.

 **¤TBC¤**

ソード アート · オ ンライン

Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga!

Untuk readers yang susah memahami alur cerita, author mohon maaf ^^ , dan rencananya fic ini akan lebih cepet upnya karena ada beberapa anggota/temen yang membantu pembuatan alur cerita Naruto/SAO ini ^^

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Nevereverland (Nano)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 **.Sword Is Life Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
